Does Anybody Hear Rachel?
by Rookie9
Summary: Rachel's all alone. How will she get through it?


Wow I can't beleave I'm doing another songfic. XD Anyways this is yet again another fanfic about Rachel! So I guess y'all can guess who my fav animorphs charcter is. Anywho the song is 'Does anybody hear her' by Casting Crowns. And if anyone has an idea for a songfic or fanfic that I can write please tell me. And I know have a poll up. XD. Disclaimer: I do not, have not, and never will hown anything that has to do with animorphs or Casting Crowns.

* * *

Rachel sighed as she looked at the vast ocean in front of her. She looked down at her feet and tought about Tobias. It had been a couple of years since he left. He moved away to New York. He was only surpose to be gone for the summer but He koved it there and stayed. Tobias had tried to get Rachel to go to New York but she refused, hoping that he'd come home. But he never did and they drifted apart. Now Rachel was Twenty and all alone.

_She is running  
A hundred miles an hour  
In the wrong direction.  
She is trying  
But the canyons ever widening  
In the depths of her cold heart._

Rachel turned her back on the ocean and began to run down the beach. She ran passed sereval people as she headed towards the parking lot. Once she got into her car Rachel put her hands on the staring wheel and cried. Rachel felt her heart ache and she longed to be with Tobias again. But Rachel knew deep down that her heart had turned cold. And that no one, not even Tobias, could thaw out her heart. So she put the car in drive and drove off. She had planned on going home but than she changed her mind and turned the car around.

_So she sets out on another misadventure just to find  
She's another two years older  
And three more steps behind._

Rachel sighed as she got home from work late one night. She was now twenty-two and she lived with her Dad. Rachel's parents had gotten back together when she was sixteen. But last year her Mother, Jordan, and Sarah were all killed by a drunk driver while own their way home from the mall one night. Rachel sighed as she thought about the past three years. She was three more steps behind.

_Does anybody hear her? Can anybody see?  
Or does anybody even know she's going down today  
Under the shadow of our steeple  
With all the lost and lonely people  
Serching for the hope that's tucked away in you and me  
Does anybody hear her? Can anybody see?_

Rachel went to her bedroom that night and like most nights she cried herself to sleep, because she knew the question wasn't Am I going down soon? Can I find that hope some people seem to have?' But that it was 'When am I going down? Whan will I be like all the other lost and lonely people? And the worst thing was that noone even knew she was going down.

_She is yearning  
For shelter and affection  
That she never found at home_

The next morning Rachel woke up and went into the kitchen to fix breakfest for her and her Farther. When He came into the room Rachel smiled a fake smile. "Good morning Dad. I hope you like these Omalets." She said slowly.

Rachel's Father looked at her in disgust. "Omalets?" He growled. "I'm going out to get me some real food." He huffed as he headed out the door.

Rachel sighed and began to eat by herself. Ever since her Mom and Sisters died her Father just hadn't been the same.

**LATER**

_She is serching  
For a hero to ride in  
To ride in and save the day  
And in walks her Prince Charming  
And he knows just what to say  
Momentary lapse of reason  
And she gives herself away._

Rachel was sitting on a stool alone in a club when he came up to her. He had dark black hair, Blue eyes, He was tall and well built.

"Hello Beautiful. What's a Lovely Lady like yourself doing here all alone?" He asked as he sat down next to her, casueing Their elbows to brush against each other.

Rachel didn't quite know what to say. "Well...maybe I want to be alone. Ever thought of that?" Rachel replied.

The guy smiled an easy relaxed smile. "I'm Graham by the way. And you are?" Graham asked as he held his hand out to Rachel.

Rachel shook Graham's hand. "My name's Rachel." She replied softly.

"Ah Rachel. Lovely name for a lovely girl." Graham replied with a smile.

Rachel stood up. "I should be going." She told him as she turned to leave.

"Wait." Graham said as he stood up. "Dance with me will you Rachel? Just one dance?" He pleaded.

Rachel knew she should just walk away. But she couldn't. "Ok. One dance." She said with a smile.

_Does anybody hear her? Can anybody see?  
Or does anybody even know she's going down today  
Under the shadow of our steeple  
With all the lost and lonely people  
Serching for that hope that's tucked away in you and me  
Does anybody hear her? Can anybody see?_

**TWO YEARS LATER**

Rachel was now twenty four and married to Graham. They got married two months after they met. Rachel was happy now. She loved her Husband. Even if she still missed Tobias. Rachel was jogging to the mall when she heard her name.

"Rachel?"

Rachel stopped in her tracks as she reconized the voice, even though she hadn't hear him in four years. She turned around and saw Him. Tall, Unruley blonde hair, and blue eyes. "Tobias...." Rachel said softly, slowly.

"Rachel....I've missed you. How have you been?" Tobias asked her as he took a step towards her.

Rachel looked down for a moment and than turned her back to him. "I've been fine...I have to go." Rachel said in a rush as she started jogging back towards the mall.

Tobias easliy caught up with her. "Rachel...I'm so so sorry. I made a terrible mistake. I never should have left you." Tobias said with a catch in his voice.

Rachel kept her head down not looking at him. "Tobias....I'm married." Rachel said sounding like she was about to cry.

Tobias took a step back. "Oh....Well than I'm sorry Rachel. I shouldn't have left...But I shouldn't have come back huh?" Tobias said with a pained look in his eyes. He than turned and started to leave.

"Tobias...." Rachel said softly.

"I hope you have a nice life Rachel...I really do." Tobias said softly as he walked off.

Rachel felt horrible. Why had Tobias come back after all these years? Rachel sighed and decided to go home. As she walked through the door the phone began to ring. Rachel quickly picked it up and checked the caller ID. It was Jake. She turned the phone on and held it up to her ear. "Hey Jake what's up?" Rachel asked as she sat down on the couch.

"Rachel...I'm sorry but somethings happened...To Graham.." Jake began.

Rachel froze as Jake continued to talk. And with every word Rachel felt her life ending.

_If judgement looms under ever steeple  
If lofty glances from lofty people  
Can't see pass a scarlet letter  
And we've never even met her  
_

_If judgement looms under every steeple  
If lofty glances from lofty people  
Can't see pass a scarlet letter  
And we've never even met her_

_Never even met her  
(Never even met her)_

It had been a few days after Jake had called. Rachel looked up at the sky and wondered why. Why had Graham died? And had he really been robbing that bank when he died? And had he really killed that child?He couldn't have. Rachel sighed as she walked towards his grave. She bent down and cried.

"Rachel...I'm sorry..." It was Tobias.

Rachel stood up and looked at him. "Leave me alone Tobias." Rachel snapped at him.

"Rachel.....You've been here for an hour... let me take you home ok?" Tobias said softly.

Rachel looked up at him and nodded. "O-okay.." She said softly.

Tobias gently took hold of Rachel's arm and lead her towards his car. On the way they passed by a couple.

"That's the man who tried to rob that bank's Wife." The Woman whispered.

The Man nodded. "I'm glad he's dead. He killed a six year old child. I feel bad for that Family." The man replied.

Rachel started to cry harder.

"Shhh Rachel. It's ok. Don't listen to them." Tobias said softly.

Rachel was silent as she got into Tobias' car. The only time she said anything was to give him dirctions to her house. When they got there Rachel gasped as she looked at her front door. It had spray paint on it and it said "Kill yourself" On it. Rachel got out of the car and looked at it, stunned.

Tobias got out of the car and slammed the door. "I can't beleave someone would do this! Rachel I'll clean this up for you ok? Just go inside and rest. I'll find what I need to clean it up." Tobias said with a growl.

Rachel was dazed. She just nodded and unlocked the door and went inside. 'Why had someone done that? They don't even know me.. It's not fair.' Rachel thought to herself.

_Does anybody hear her? Does anybody see?  
Or does anybody even know she's going down today  
Under the shadow of our steeple  
With all the lost and lonely people  
Serching for the hope that's tucked away in you and me_

_Does anybody hear her? Can anybody see?  
Or does anybody even know she's going down today  
Under the shadow of our steeple  
With all the lost and lonely people  
Serching for the hope that's tucked away in you and me  
Does anybody hear her? Does anybody see._

Rachel decided what she was going to do a little bit later. She ran into the kitchen and got a glass of water. Than she picked up a bottle of pain killers that were Graham's. She opened the bottle and poured the pills into her hand. Rachel was shaking but she knew she was going threw with it.

Tobias had just finshed cleaning Rachel's front door. He walked inside. "Rachel I'm done....Rachel?" He called. He than heard a 'Thud' Sould from the kitchen. "Rachel?" He asked as went into the kitchen. "Oh my gosh RACHEL!" Tobias yelled as he ran to her. He quickly saw what had happened to her. She had overdosed. He grabbed his cell phone and called 911.

**A WEEK LATER**

_He is running a hundred miles an hour in the wrong direction_

Tobias set a red rose down on Rachel's grave. They EMT's had rushed her to the hospital but it was to late. Rachel was dead. Tobias felt horrible. He shouldn't have left her all alone when she was so upset. Tobias sighed as a single tear fell onto Rachel's grave. "I loved you Rachel. I was an idiot. I never should have gone to New York...I-if I hadn't y-you still be alive..." Tobias said softly. Than he turned and walked away.

* * *

*Sighs* I didn't want Rachel to die. But alas even though I wanted a happy ending the story took over and made a sad ending. DX. Anywho thanks for reading. R&R please XD


End file.
